Magic Children
by The Victorious Kassandra
Summary: So what happens when the kids of the 21st Nome meet a granddaughter of Hecate? Or a daughter of Hecate? What happens when they befriend twin children of Hecate, twin granddaughters of Hecate, and great-grandchildren of Hecate all from the future? Series of one-shots where the 21st Nome meet kids related to Hecate.


**I own nothing, but my own characters. This takes place after the books. The demigods are doing the play Romeo and Juliet/ Percy and Annabeth, so they are learning lines at this time. Morgan is Percy's adopted sister as well as his half-sister. Wendy is a daughter of Hermes. Tori is a daughter of Venus (Roman). And for this story, Lacy's last name is Amor. **

Morgan, Wendy, Katie, Lacy, and Tori walked down the streets of Manhattan. The girls had gone shopping. Morgan bought a hat. Wendy got a fedora for Nico. Katie got a scarf, most likely to kill Travis with. Lacy got a bracelet. Tori, however, bought about a store's worth of stuff. It was a calm day. No monster attacks. No annoying jocks. The city, in general, was quiet. The only thing the girls were danger of was the boys. The Stolls promised revenge on Wendy after she outpranked them. Percy and Will offered to help them. However, Morgan and Tori decided to help their friend against the boys. So far, they had a water balloon fight; the boys attack Cabin 10; a treaty Lacy and Piper made them sign; another water balloon fight; Travis leading an attack on Cabin 4, causing Katie to join girl's team; the girls attacking Cabin 7; a treaty that caused Will to give his job to Leo; both teams attacking Cabin 3; another treaty; an attack on Nico; a treaty Nico made them sign; the boys attacking Nico out of spite; and the girls teamed up with Nico and Lacy.

Now, it was Team Stoll/Stoll/Jackson/Valdez vs. Team Pan/Sorcellerie/Gardner/Amerigo/Amor/di Angelo. This prank war is slowing going downhill. Now the girls were shopping in fear of an attack. They had a good day so far. Tori and Lacy had enjoyed tormented their friends. They had been shopping all morning. They walked down the street looking for lunch. As the girls walked down the street, they ran into a group of girls. All the girls stood up. Lacy looked at the other girls. "Sadie? Alyssa? Cleo? Jaz? What are you doing here in Manhattan?"

Cleo smiled politely, "I needed to buy some books, and the others wanted to tag along. Who are your friends?"

Sadie looked at Lacy's friends. First was an older girl with flowers in her long brown hair. The second was Lacy's age with curly hair and a sneaky look in her eyes. The next was a Goth girl, of the similar age, with her hair dyed pink and blue and was glaring at Sadie. Fourth was a blond in cheerleader outfit. Lacy told them their names. The Flower girl was Katie. The Sneaky one was Wendy. The Goth was Morgan. The cheerleader was Lacy's half-sister Tori.

Morgan looked at Lacy's other friends. One was a blond with colored highlights, who was now glaring at the demigods. Another was holding books. Morgan heard a faint Brazilian accent. Another looked like a cheerleader. The last one looked like a Carolinian. Lacy told them their names. Highlighter was Sadie. Brazilian Bookworm was Cleo. Cheerleader was Jaz. Carolinian was Alyssa.

It was right then, that a water balloon exploded next to them. Katie suggested lunch. They started walking. Morgan linked arms with Alyssa. "So are you from Carolina? You look like it."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

Morgan was about to answer, when Katie smirked, "Didn't our magician spend some of her life in South Carolina with that gnome?"

Sadie, Jaz, Cleo, and Alyssa looked at them, but before they could ask, Morgan said, "Now, I might be paraphrasing, but more prince of cats, I can tell you. 'Alas poor Romeo! He is already dead; stabbed with a white wench's black eye; shot through the ear with a love-song; the very pin of his heart cleft with the blind bow-boy's butt-shaft.' He was a good gnome, if only Allie hadn't broken his hat off."

The girls from the Nome were confused. Katie laughed, "You are really getting into the role."

Morgan smirked, "'Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, a pair of star-crossed lovers take their life-'"

"Stop," Katie cried. "Travis is trying to playing Gregory; I don't need you rehearsing, too."

"But, Katie; a plague on both your houses!" The magi whined. "I die halfway through. My death needs to be _perfect_."

A little while later, the girls were in to a pizza place and waiting for food. Maggie smirked, "Katie, are we still at war?"

Katie was scared for a second, then demigod paused, "Yeah, why? Do you see the guys?"

Lacy looked over at the non-demigods. "We're in the middle of a prank war with the boys."

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me?" Will Solace walked over to his girlfriend and friend and jokingly put his arms around their throats. "Has the Mistress of Magic come with the cavalry to make me to join their cause? I, Will, will never betray the idiots."

Wendy played along and pretended to choke. Morgan laughed, "I just thought you would be mad that Leo_ replaced_ you?"

Will let go of them, "What?"

The girls crossed their arms. Wendy smirked, "You heard us. I heard Travis and Leo talking about how much better Leo is than you."

Will looked at them. "I'm only going to believe you, because I heard them talking, too. I have been following Magi and Neverland all day, trying to get political asylum."

The magi glared at him, "So, my boyfriend and my half-brother and my adopted-brother have been following me in the past two weeks. I feel so unloved, Sunshine."

Morgan, Wendy and Will laughed. Wendy said, "So, you came to talk to us now, so we could buy you lunch?"

Will smirked, "If I tell you about your brothers plans, will you buy me lunch?"

The pizza came, and Will ended up eating with them. In the middle of lunch, they heard a crash and a scream, "It's a mutant poodle!"

The demigods looked at each other: Hellhound. The girls form the 21st Nome looked at each other: demon. Will, Wendy, Katie, and Morgan stood up. Morgan created a camera and Wendy said, "We should get pictures for the school paper."

Sadie stood up, "No!" She calmed down a bit. "I mean, I'll go with you."

By the time she said that, the four demigods were gone. The girls of the Nome ran out, too. As they leave, they heard Tori muttered, "Yeah, leave me to pay the bill. I see how that works. Feel the love."

Sadie and the others walked out and saw the others hiding. There was a family of mutants dogs were eating trash. Sadie saw the other hiding ten feet away. Will and Katie were holding bows and arrows. Wendy was holding a knife. Morgan was holding a torch flaming with pink fire. Sadie pulled her friends to the side. They watched the others and the dogs. After a minute of waiting, Will and Katie fired the arrows. Two of the dogs vanished in gold dust. Wendy threw the knife and another vanished. Morgan raised her torch and said, "Erif nrub, nordlac elbbub! Erif nrub, nordlac elbbub!" Pink fire circled them in a protective manner. Once the fire settled, it turned orange. Morgan walked through the fire without getting burned, and holds her arm out.

There were only three dogs left. One was larger than the other two. It was clearly the mother. The mother allowed Morgan to touch her face. Morgan came closer to it. The dog whimpered, but it was fine with Morgan. The girl looked over and saw one of the puppies was in some kind of net. Will walked over to the dog and took out a knife. Morgan held the dog while he cut the net. After they cut the net and other trash stuck to the dogs, Morgan whispered in the mother's ear. Sadie only heard the end. It sounded like, "Phaeton can help you, just go there and don't attack. We're all scared after the war. I'll sorry about the others."

The demigods stepped back and the hellhounds shadow-traveled to Morgan's safe house. Sadie was confused, so she stepped towards the demigods. "What was that?"

Morgan was the only one not surprised by Sadie. She had a look in her eyes like, '_That weak little human is trying to scare me.'_ All she said was, "Oblivisci," and the world went black.

Sadie opened her eyes and she was back in the restaurant. Everyone was sitting there. Morgan didn't look evil like Sadie saw a minute ago. Morgan was laughing as Will and Wendy were trying to eat more pizza than the other. Tori, Katie, Lacy, and the other girls from the Nome were laughing, as well. She looked at Morgan, "Where are the dogs you fought?"

Morgan looked confused, "Dogs?"

"The ones you fought with fire. Then they vanished into the shadows. You had a torch thing."

The con-artist's face was full of confusion still. "Must 'ave _mist_ 'em, 'cause I don't lie." she said in her southern accent.


End file.
